wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Eligos
Eligos is a independent member of The Fallen. Appearance Eligos' costume is modeled after Behemoth. He wears heavy armor reminiscent of rhino plates, with functional claws built into his gauntlets. Matching obsidian horns sweeping back over his head along with a mask covering his entire face, bar one eye, complete the likeness.The Fallen must not have been terribly far behind him, as they arrived less than a minute after he did. Valefor and Eligos. ... The costume was meant to invoke images of the Simurgh, no doubt. Crass. Eligos’ costume wasn’t so fine, suited more for a brawl, but it, too, conjured up thoughts of an Endbringer: the Behemoth. Obsidian horns that swooped back over his head, heavy armor that resembled rhino hide in texture and claws built into his gloves. - Excerpt from Interlude 20.y He has a similar armored costume that lacks the Endbringer pastiche. It is unknown if this is the same costume with decorative elements removed or just the bodysuit of the previous costume. Abilities and Powers Eligos is an aerokinetic, a wind manipulator that compresses the air around him into shearing blades of wind that grow as they travel out,Eligos – As Valefor did, altered his costume to style himself after Behemoth. A wind manipulator that creates shearing blades of wind that grow as they travel and can boomerang back to him. - Cast (in depth) these blades are able to 'boomerang' back to him. These blades have enough shearing force to cut through a modern day cart. He has some versatility, able to manipulate the wind around him so bugs and projectiles have a harder time trying to cover him. Further, he is capable of causing large gusts of wind to push objects away from him, but he only did this when he was heavily injured and was likely involuntary on his part. In addition to the principle of stronger powers in times of appropriate kinds of stress, there was a tendency for powers to unlock additional capabilities if the situation was dire enough. Not second triggers, but adaptations to changes in the host’s core physical or mental state. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.8 History Background Was likely born into the Fallen's McVeay branch.“McVeay, Crowley, or Mathers?” I asked. The guy shot me an annoyed look. “What?” “Which family branch were or are you?” I asked. I turned to the couple. “Three branches, each loosely themed after one of the Endbringers. ... “McVeays were the ultra-religious, more violent ones, loosely themed after Behemoth,” - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Later joined the Mathers branch, run by Mama Mathers, as part of a swap; Valefor's mother gave one of her own children in order to gain more offensive power in her camp.The Fallen are slippery, and the reason they haven't been wiped off the map is that they utilize a cell structure and have some cover from parahuman abilities. Valefor's mom in particular. A thinker doesn't want to go scanning tracts of rural/unpopulated area for missing kids if it means a chance of seeing her looking back at them. Because if they do, then they'll likely end up in a brief coma followed by a year and a half of something like being convinced the walls are bleeding spiders. She has kids with buds from the same shard and farms them out to other branches of the family in exchange for some muscle (Eligos being some of that). Not that same degree of punishment or screening, but stuff in that general vein. - Wildbow on Reddit Would later strike out with Valefor away from the woman's influence. Post-Echidna After the Undersiders gained supremacy in Brockton Bay, The Fallen set their sights on the city. They were pursued by members of Haven. Eligos escorted Valefor to the neutral meeting place to talk to the cities new overlords.Interlude 20.y Was cornered by Rosary and Halo forcing him to fight the heroes while inside the undersiders territory.Imago 21.3 Skitter and Regent interfered with the fight eventually capturing Eligos with silk threads and, in combination with her mount Atlas, lifted him up and dropped the villain from a height of close to three stories. This shattering his limbs after he landed on them. He was later given to Rosary to be delivered to the Protectorate along with Valefor. Was not seen again. Trivia *Eligos shares his name with a demon, a duke of hell in classical demonology. Fanart Gallery Fallen_characters.jpg| Image by Fatsmagoo on Reddit Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Fallen Category:Villains Category:Shaker Category:Blaster Category:Worm Characters